Konquest
by WafflesTheApprentice
Summary: Many thoughts go through your head before you die. Regrets, failures, points of frustration. So, if you were left to be executed in front of former allies and hated adversaries, what might you imagine? Mileena is left with her thoughts, and only her thoughts. What will she remember? What does she wish to change? Does she even want to live? One-Shot for now. Rated M for MK violence.


**Greetings! And surprise, this is a new story! Well, sort of.**

**I know you guys are probably waiting on the next chapter of Alchemic justice, and trust me it is coming, but this is something I've had kicking around in my head for a while now. I'm a big fan of the Mortal Kombat franchise, and with the hype for MK11 building, coupled with the binge-watching of The4thSnake's YouTube channel (as well as reading his entire Kombat Khronicles story) I decided to toss my hat in the ring and write a MK fic.**

**This is meant to be a one-shot on its own, but I am considering making it a full fic. At the moment, I'm still undecided.**

**A new chapter for Alchemic Justice is coming, as well as a new chapter for Tales From Earth-45. Expect them soon. In the meantime, enjoy this fic.**

**But first, disclaimer: I own nothing. Mortal Kombat and all related characters and properties are owned by Netherrealm studios, Ed Boon, and John Tobias. Some of the present ideas were originally made or inspired by The4thSnake.**

**So now, let's begin.**

* * *

In my life, there is much that I can regret. Most of them stem from the same cause and are entirely outside of my control. They are my failures. As a daughter, as a solider, as an empress. Nothing I've done has gone right. At first I was bitter, but now? Now I just hold a begrudging sentiment, knowing that nothing that came of this could have been changed by me.

In all regards, I am young. Perhaps too young. I was created by the sorcerer Shang Tsung to replace Kitana. Shao Khan wanted a daughter that would be loyal to him. I was made identical to my sister in order to further cement his command over Edenia. I was given Tarkatan blood to increase my aptitude for battle, and to ensure that I could never truly usurp Khan as a legitimate heir. No one would want a Tarkatan on the throne.

The only problem with this plan was that I was awakened early. My mind was not yet completed. Or perhaps it was and Shang Tsung intended to educate me in a particular fashion to better serve my lord. Whatever the case, I had awoken early, thanks to my sister. My mind at that time, while not yet fully formed, still had a vague idea of who I was. I knew that Kitana was my sister, I just didn't know my father's intention for my behavior regarding her.

And so, perhaps naively, I thought I had a loving family.

Naive perfectly described what my opinion was. Kitana hated me from the minute she saw me. She called me a monster. All I had was the will to be her sister, a loving and doting sister, and what I received in return was rejection. With the loss of what could have been a doting family, I was immediately thrown into the service of Shao Khan. And under his hand, I flourished.

I was the warrior he wanted, the enforcer he needed. I was prepared to kill Kitana and usurp her for the rule of Outworld. Then the sorcerer was killed so that Shao Khan could usurp and control the mind of Queen Sindel. In some ways, I mourned the loss of the woman who was basically my mother. While my sister might not have loved me, Sindel at the very least showed me compassion. She often spoke of her husband Jerrod, the King of Edenia that was defeated and killed by my own father during his invasion hundreds of years previous. He sounded like a good strong man. I often wonder what he would have thought of me.

But, I was glad to see my father's success grow. It meant that he would succeed over all foes. When Earthrealm fell, he would move on to the Order and Chaos realms. They too would fall to their knees under his iron fist. He would be the first emperor to rule all realms.

Then he failed. Raiden had tricked us all, even his own pathetic followers. He allowed them all to be killed. All except for the sycophantic movie star, and that Special Forces officer. But that didn't matter. My father was dead, and his empire had fallen.

His other officers and creations had scattered to the wind. Skarlet became her own agent, a dangerous third party. Meat was missing. No one had seen him since he first escaped the flesh pits. But Ermac... Ermac was loyal to me.

I'm not sure why this was. Maybe he too missed Shao Khan, and wished to be near his closest heir and relative. Maybe he just wanted us to keep together since we were both born of the traitorous sorcerer Shang Tsung. Whatever the case, he was by my side in the following years, even during my failed attempts at seducing Reiko to regain the throne (which Skarlet ironically opposed). But Reiko was a fool, and he was no replacement for the true emperor. We needed a real heir for the throne.

And so, when Reiko fell, and Havik with him, I took over. The reign of Empress Mileena began. Ermac, ever the loyal hand, was with me the whole way. Baraka arrived soon after, pledging his own loyalty. I imagine it was born out of his own affections, or perhaps lust. In any case, he was a decent lover, but he could never be anything more.

It's why I did not weep when he was killed by D'Vorah.

That upstart Kotal Khan came out of nowhere, and swore to overthrow me. He had amassed a loyal army and within days had begun a civil war. His servants were almost as bloodthirsty as he was. That Kytinn woman, D'Vorah, was the worst of them. Something was always off about her, even her servitude to Kotal was in question. The Earthrealm gunslinger, Erron Black, seemed another tenuous allegiant. He claimed to have been employed by Tsung at some point. Perhaps he might be swayed to our cause...

Reptile was an unwelcomed surprise to be sure. Once a loyal member of my father's conclave, a noble warrior who had no qualms with becoming and underhanded assassin should my father have need. But I see now that his loyalty only went as far as his blood ran hot.

Kano was an outlier. Despite his help with weapons sales, he didn't really have a loyalty. Perhaps he would help. Or perhaps he'd rather just service his own bank account.

Who could tell anymore?

In any case, I thought I had been able to fight him, to oppose Kotal and prevent him from stealing what rightfully belonged to my family and my lineage. With Baraka and Ermac at my side, I stormed a meeting that Kotal Khan and Reptile were having with D'Vorah, most likely an attempt to persuade her to their cause. Backed by my armies, and a small band of Tarkatan warriors, I had thought myself well-poised to stop the uprising with little trouble. But Kotal Khan would not be intimidated, and he fought back.

His violent, savage race would have been worthy allies; brothers in spirit to the Tarkatan and the Shokan. But his lack of honor prevented all this. His race is a blight if they all act like he does. D'Vorah was more than eager to pledge an immediate allegiance to the upstart by attacking me. Baraka, ever the loyal ally, immediately jumped to my aid.

His sacrifice was not to be in vain.

But the worst of this event, was when Ermac defected. I couldn't fathom why it would have happened, and yet, he chose to join the traitorous upstart. I was forced to make my escape, and to gather new allies. This became even more essential after the bastard forged an alliance with the Earthrealm warriors, as a sort of peace treaty. In his mind, he believed they would help him to stop me.

With Kano's help, my forces were bolstered once again. Tanya, a warrior of Edenia approached me and pledged her loyalty to my cause. She recognized my Edenian heritage, and believed it made me the only true heir, both to Outworld and Edenia. With her was Rain, a demigod prince from one of the many Edenian provinces.

Rain was shallow and vacant, but his loyalty was ideal. Similar to Baraka, he was willing to put his life on the line to ensure I survived to preserve our ideals. Also like Baraka, I felt that his loyalty was partially due to his lust for me. Unlike Baraka, his lust was based on a will for power, not for my affections.

Tanya was almost the same. She too lusted for power, but I found something else within her; a sincerity. Through our time and our planning, and preparation for the continuing civil war, we grew close. Quite close.

She sees past the monster I am, past the hideous face I hid within my veil. It was her who convinced me to remove it once I had lips. I felt like I could be free with her. I was ready to ascend to a throne with her by my side. We, the queens of both Edenia and Outworld, would have been unstoppable.

But then Kotal Khan called those pathetic Earthrealm warriors for help. And not only that, but they sent children to fight us. But my forces were ready to combat him. Rain assisted me with fighting Kotal head on, while Tanya lead the fight down below, cutting swathes through his forces with our own army in order to eliminate his threat without mercy. With Shinnok's amulet in my possession, I finally had the opportunity to kill Kotal Khan once and for all.

Unfortunately, the Earthrealm children arrived to turn the tide, and so I was forced to run with my allies. We retreated to our camp, but D'Vorah followed us, accompanied by the daughter of Sonya Blade and her arrogant ex-husband Johnny Cage. They brutalized Rain and Tanya before finally defeating me after a long and agonizing fight. They would have stood no chance alone, but I suppose you can't expect the high and mighty Earthrealm to play fair, especially when traitorous allies are so easy to find.

And so I was captured, and Shinnok's amulet was stolen away by that Kytinn bitch. I don't know what happened to Rain. My beloved Tanya disappeared. I hoped that she wasn't slain. Now all that was left was myself. Bound and laid before Kotal Khan, his court, and those pathetic Earthrealm children.

In that moment, I felt something I never wanted to feel. I felt fear. Fear for what was to become of me. But then again, I knew that already. The Earthrealm children were appalled as Kotal Khan made his declaration. Those children weren't cut out for this way of life. Their parents knew the cost, clearly they didn't.

Kotal Khan boasted his success. D'Vorah smirked lecherously. Clearly she was looking forward to this just as much as her master was. But even then, her own traitorous glint was bright within her eyes. As though she was removing an obstacle not to her ruler, but to her own agenda. This woman would be the death of Kotal Khan, and even that was too good for him now.

There is something harrowing about being alone with your thoughts. When you can isolate yourself and ignore everything around you in favor of your own mental comforts. I remembered my failures. My every failure. My hopes that were destroyed. By Shao Khan, by Kitana, by Shang Tsung, by Kotal Khan. The throne I had lost. My allies that I lost. My hope that I lost.

The love that I lost.

As D'Vorah lifted my face to hers, I spat one last insult, prepared for what was to come. Inside I was fearful, but outside I was hardened and defiant to the bitter end. I remembered Kotal Khan laughing. I remembered the Earthrealm children protesting. I remembered some crashing sound in the distance that I couldn't place, probably the battle winding down outside. But they meant nothing to me.

The Earthrealm children continued to protest, or else attempt to hide their disgust, failing miserably. Erron Black watched pensively, his own mask disguising his face, but his eyes lingered with something akin to regret. Reptile stood near Kotal, seemingly smug with his new allegiance if this was the outcome. How I wished I could have cut his tongue out in that instant.

As I prepared for my last moments, I remembered Tanya. Her smile, her voice, her confidence, her lips against mine.

And that was the one comfort I had.

Right until my world suddenly vanished.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**If you can't tell, Mileena is once of my favourite characters in Mortal Kombat. Her development in MKX was shallow for the most part, but there were some interesting revelations and aspects about her character that had so much promise. Her now canon relationship with Tanya, her loss of the throne, the fact that she might not even have a claim to it at all. All so fantastic and interesting to explore!**

**And then she fucking dies.**

**The worst character in the game killed two of the best. Because that's how you ingrain yourself as a fan favourite isn't it? by killing other fan favourites. **

**Mileena doesn't even see Kitana at all in the story. How can that be allowed?! They're so essential to each other for both relationships and development.**

**So this is just meant to be a short little piece regarding Mileena's thoughts on the Outworld civil war and the consequences of it. And there are a few avenues open for this to continue. There is a story i have in mind for this if it does continue,. and it is mostly based around the idea of "enemy mine", but we'll see.**

**As always, be sure to review. I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this piece, and let me know if I should continue this. It might be fun to see continue, and it gives me an avenue for stories outside of my beloved Earth-45.**

**So yeah, be sure to read and review.**

**Ciao for now!**

**~WafflesTheApprentice**


End file.
